


Moonlight Seduction (Attempt 1.0)

by celestialshimmer



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic!Valdangelo, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Frazel, reference to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialshimmer/pseuds/celestialshimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a request from c3l3st1al-lum1n3sc3nc3 for Valdangelo fluff. This is what happens when I'm given an open prompt and am left to figure out the details on my own. Originally posted on Tumblr back in November.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Seduction (Attempt 1.0)

Nico couldn’t help staring at Leo. It didn’t seem fair for him to look that beautiful with his hair actually looking like a bird’s nest and a little trail of drool down his chin. But the little bit of moonlight shining through the window made Leo’s dark hair and skin shine, and his eyelashes were brushing the edge of his cheekbone. And Nico had always thought his boyfriend was beautiful enough when awake.

Suddenly, Leo kicked out and his knee connected soundly with Nico’s stomach. Nico sucked in his breath in pain and glared. Not so cute anymore. He shouldn’t be too surprised that Leo couldn’t stay still for long even when asleep though.

He glanced at the clock. How much sleep did Leo  _really_  need? His first class wasn’t until 11. They had plenty of coffee and other caffeine-rich stock in the kitchen. Hazel and Frank were visiting next week for a few days, which meant there’d be basically no sex without things getting really awkward. Well, that settled it.

Nico picked up his pillow, and swung it down. He realized that had been a bad idea the second it hit Leo’s chest because the pillow beneath his boyfriend’s head was much plumper and would therefore be a much better weapon.

Leo awoke with a mixture of a grunt and a gasp, but then a grin crossed his face. “No you di’nt,” he mumbled, sleep apparently weighing down his tongue. Nothing hindered his aim as he threw his pillow at Nico, however.

Nico couldn’t help but laugh delightedly despite the pillow in his face. He tried to retaliate, but Leo was irritatingly fast at getting past the half-asleep laziness when he really wanted. Pouncing, Leo had him pinned down in just a few seconds.

"Leo, stop!" Nico laughed, trying to shove him off. Pillow fights were best fought when both people were just ordinarily attacking each other, not held down or anything. But Leo never could do anything ordinarily.

"Never!" he crowed. Leo scooted up to hold down Nico’s arms with his knees so he could scoop his pillow back up to use as a weapon. With Leo’s wiry muscles visible and his crotch about six inches from Nico’s face, he thought this would be extremely hot were he not being pummeled by a feather pillow, of all things.

Nico finally wrenched his arm free and grabbed the back of Leo’s neck. He tried to pull him down for a kiss, but only made contact with Leo’s ear as Leo mischievously wrenched away.

"Nope," Leo breathed. "You wake me up like that, you don’t get a truce so easy."

"Fine, I just plain surrender," Nico said coyly. He ran his foot along the back of Leo’s leg. "What now?"

"Well…" Leo said, his grin even bigger. "I suppose…" He ran a long finger up Nico’s neck, eliciting a shudder. "I’ll still make you wait!" He picked up his pillow and slammed it back against Nico’s chest.

Nico wanted to growl and throw Leo off the bed, except that would be counterproductive to what he really wanted. Plus, Leo was a nineteen-year-old guy. There’s no way he’d withstand very long.

Leo started licking Nico’s neck and face. Ordinarily that would have been nice and meant he’d won sooner than expected, but Nico was not satisfied, since his boyfriend was practically slobbering on him. “Oh my gods, only you could make this so disgusting!” he said in between cringes.

Leo just laughed and nodded. “You love me anyway.”

"Why the hell I do, I’ll never know," Nico lied.

—-

Nico deserved boyfriend-of-the-year award. He’d put up with ridiculous antics last night before they finally got it on. He’d let Leo bottom and didn’t even complain about sleeping covered in sweat, saliva, lube, cum, and a very tired Leo. And now here he was, stopping his own work to make coffee and bacon for the two of them.

"Smells amazing," came a voice in his ear. Nico jumped before realizing it was just Leo.

"Thanks for surprising me," he grumbled, whacking Leo with the spatula.

"You’re welcome," he answered cheerily. "Can I have a piece now?"

"Only if you want salmonella from underdone meat," Nico said, shoving him aside.

"Salmonella comes from chicken, not bacon. You’re talking about e. Coli."

"Nope, definitely not," Nico insisted stubbornly. "And either way, it’s not done."

"Then hurry up!" Leo said, spinning him around and kissing him full on the lips. Clearly, he’d already started on the coffee, since it flavored the kiss.

"I can’t rush it," Nico laughed. "And no, you’re not allowed to ‘turn the flames up’."

"Hurry up and we have time to shower together between eating and leaving," Leo whispered.

Nico’s eyes widened. “Sit down, I’ll be there in 60 seconds.”

Leo laughed and turned towards the table. “I love you,” he said suddenly.

Nico hid his smile. After all these years, though they had told each other those words thousands of times, he could never fail to feel bubbling happiness in his chest. “I know,” he answered softly. “Ti amo anche io, Leo.”


End file.
